


Movie night

by Carnati0n_bl00m



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnati0n_bl00m/pseuds/Carnati0n_bl00m
Summary: Dave slightly turns to you, he has his dumb shades on, even in the middle of the night. He can’t bear to take those dumb sunglasses off for a second. He shifts slightly so one of his legs in pointing towards you on the cushion of the couch while the other points towards the T.V. One of his arms is rested on the back cushion while the other half haphazardly holds his phone towards his body. It looks mildly uncomfortable to you, but he’s sworn on many accounts he finds it natural. You tend to doubt that. You slightly uncurl out of your bunched up form of blankets and make a face, you always hated not knowing what his eyes are doing, a part of you likes the mystery. You know Dave knows that.What a smug bastard
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, DaveKat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Movie night

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you’re pretty sure your boyfriend is hiding something from you.

The boyfriend in question is silently scrolling through his phone while a movie (that HE PICKED) quietly mumbles in the background of both of your minds. While you will admit that this is typically normal behavior for Dave, you can’t help but feel off about it. There’s something in the back of your think pan that’s clawing to the forefront of your mind yelling considerably about how awkward this feels, it’s not like he’s been acting weird or anything, but that voice keeps coming and yelling about what if, what if, what if? While normally it would be so easy to simply shove those thoughts away, you can’t really do that. Your Karkat Vantas, after all, and if you’ve ever been anything, it’s stubborn.

So while Fast and Furious plays as a background ambiance (you tried to get him to watch the shortened title “The movie in which a jade blood troll fights to stop being moirails with the blue blood in order to become matesprits instead” but he insisted it was his turn to pick) and you stare at his slanted figure, you debate silently to keep your voice in your head.

“Yo Karkat, are you gonna keep staring at me or actually watch the movie, cause i’ll be real dude, as much as I love you staring at the Strider package, this is a really well done movie. And not the bullshit well done like the Sonic movie, no i’m talking full on steak well done where it's perfectly seared with action but also emotion on the side, a full steak and potato meal dude. A full meal just sat in front of you and you decided to eat the fork instead because you thought it was more thought out than the fucking steak dinner. You just swallowed that fork in one gulp and said ‘hey waiter another fork please’ and he just stared and went yeah okay that’s fair.”

“Dave, what are you even talking about.”

Dave slightly turns to you, he has his dumb shades on, even in the middle of the night. He can’t bear to take those dumb sunglasses off for a second. He shifts slightly so one of his legs in pointing towards you on the cushion of the couch while the other points towards the T.V. One of his arms is rested on the back cushion while the other half haphazardly holds his phone towards his body. It looks mildly uncomfortable to you, but he’s sworn on many accounts he finds it natural. You tend to doubt that. You slightly uncurl out of your bunched up form of blankets and make a face, you always hated not knowing what his eyes are doing, a part of you likes the mystery. You know Dave knows that. 

What a smug bastard

“Look, Kar, I’m just saying, if you had the Strider meal of forks and a Fast and Furious meal of steak and potatoes, which are you gonna pick?”

“So you’re telling me you’re the fork?”  
“One hundred percent.”

“Then i’m eating the fork.”

Dave smiles for a second before going back to his neutral face (you always tell him you like his dimples but he never believes you no matter how often you tell him, it’s so funny how only one appears because of that lopsided grin), he slowly puts his phone back in his pocket before looking at you fully and tilting his head slightly.

“Karkat, that’s a load of bull, no offense, but that’s the cheesiest shit you’ve ever said to me.”

“Dave, if you go on a rant about cheese, i’m going to skin you.”

“Geez, harsh Kitkat.”

The silence lingers for a moment and you feel the awkward air settle again, you know somethings up but what can you do? This is Dave ‘I don’t have feelings’ Strider, if anything he’ll only tell you when he’s desperate. You curl into yourself once more, hiding in the crook of the blankets, trying your best to just disappear into the gigantic fuzz and warmth. Dave makes no move, he just sits there and stares like waiting for something as you situate yourself once again. He looks like a statue, you always knew he had to be quiet when growing up but it still scares you how frozen he looks. You remember once when you had shared a bed you thought he had died with how subtle his breathing was, you had panicked and started crying which in turn woke Dave up. It took him hours to explain how he had made it so he could stay as still as possible even in his sleep. 

You’re still not used to it. It reminds you so much of the bodies of your friends and their lifeless stares as you frantically tried to warn the survivors. The thought of losing Dave had startled you so much when it had first popped in your mind. The intrusive thought didn’t have much leeway since Dave himself is immortal, but it still shook you and left a bad taste in your mouth as soon as it had appeared.

Dave doesn’t deserve to die, especially not your Dave. Even though he had told you he’d died many times in the process of the game you could never really comprehend it, to you, no Dave should die. But what can you do to stop that?

When he realizes you have no intention to respond. He purses his lips and moves to slouch against the couch, moving both legs to point at the T.V., and unceremoniously plop down like a sack of potatoes.

You feel cold. You aren’t even sure why, all the blankets you’ve cocooned yourself in do nothing for the empty feeling you have.

You want to be near Dave, but every troll fiber of your being screams that trolls aren’t cuddly creatures. You desperately want to hold his hand, to comfort him, to talk to him, to just lay down and hug him, but your brain screams that that’s not normal. Is this normal for humans? You never could tell, John always seemed to hug people with reckless abandon but when you compare him to someone like Rose then there seems to be abnormalities in physical contact like that. Rose seems to hate touching people unless it’s rare occasions, hugging, holding hands, even kissing is so rare with her, or at least in public from what Karkat can tell. Which kind was Dave? You had no idea. Maybe he hated touching and you’re too scared to even try to hold his hand in private, let alone public.

“Hey, Kitkat, are you okay?”

You stiffen slightly, did he know you wanted to hug him? This is so weird what were you thinking? Even in the most romantic troll movies, they never wanted to hold hands and do mushy shit like you were thinking. It was always so private with trolls, they were more analytical than anything so the mere thought of kissing in public was probably weird to most. 

Kanaya had told you the human race had gotten something from everyone in their group when the universe was created. She had listed attributes of all you friends, explaining that the universe took your personalities and handpicked what the universe got.

She looked so happy explaining that their friends had made a combination of themselves when the universe had started, they got Kanaya’s logic, Vriska’s cunning, Eridan’s emotion, hell, they even got shit from Equius. But it had bothered you how she had skipped over you, you’re pretty sure she did it because she thought you could see what you gave them, but you never really knew what you could possibly have that they’d want. 

It made you angry, but when aren’t you angry? You couldn’t think of anything. Looking at Dave it’s even harder to see, he’s almost the opposite of you. He’s calm like Kanaya and Aradia, smart like Sollux and Vriska, he got nervous like Equius, sweet like Feferi and Nepeta, hell he even reminded you of Gamzee before he went batshit crazy. The only thing similar between you two was your love for eachother.

Dave frowns before reiterating his words, they’re quieter than before, almost gentle.

“Karkat? Dude, are you okay?”

Finally his words sink in. He’s worried about you, what did you do? Your mouth feels dry, shit, did you ignore him by accident? You were too busy with your self-loathing to even notice like a shithead. 

“What? Oh shit sorry what did you say?”

“I just asked if you were okay Kitkat.”

“Oh, yeah I'm fine Dave, it’s just that this movie is so painstakingly interesting that I forgot human beings existed and got lost in the steak and potatoes that is Fast and Furious.”

“Mmmhmm.”

He smiles and quirks and eyebrow, he knows you weren’t really paying attention. It's Dave he practically knows everything, he lifts up his glasses from his face and looks directly at you and jokes quietly.

“Oh what, you don’t want the fork anymore?”

You laugh quietly at that, its so dumb, so weird and convoluted.

It’s so Dave.

“Look I never said I didn’t want the fork that is Dave Strider, i’m just thinking maybe I should try something a little different then metal and blood for once.”

There’s a small noise of air coming out the nose, a Dave laugh, and a shift to your side.

He’s there. He’s so close. He’s so near. You want to hold him.

You swallow.

Your shaky hand lands right on his cheek. He looks up at you, his eyes are open slightly more than usual, he looks shocked, or maybe confused? It’s always hard to tell with Dave, you don’t know what you’re doing. You just want to hold him but you can’t even do that right. You breathe in shakily, the air feels so hot and suffocating. You don’t feel cold anymore, you need to stop shaking. You meet his eyes, they soften when he looks at you. You slowly move your other hand up, it hesitates before touching his face. There’s so many freckles dotting his face that you want to map them out like stars, you were never a good drawer though, it wouldn’t do him justice. 

“...Dave?”

He’s quiet, barely breathing, when you say his name he inhales sharply. He’s leaning against you, his arms supporting him as he almost lays on the couch to have his face right in front of yours. You quietly stroke his cheek as you stare. Karkat Vantas, if anything, is a sap. A sap for so many things, roses, movies, friends, novels, but if there’s one thing he goes soft for, it's Dave. 

It’s Dave.

“Yeah?”

He sounds so unsure, so shaky, it makes your heart ache with how quietly he asks. Your breathing shakes too, when did the pressure get so high? You just said his name, you’re dating for jengus sake! Why does this feel so big? So important? You close your eyes, breathing deeply you open them slowly.

“I love you.”

It’s like a match lit up, suddenly Dave frowns and he stiffens and you feel your throat close up, it was too much, you didn’t know why it had happened, you feel your regrets clawing at your brain again. The earlier wave of anxiety pushes forward along with it and you feel your face heat up. You let go of his face and you can feel the heat leave your hands, he frowned, he didn’t want to hear that, he didn't like it. Apologies swarm in your heart and head but nothing comes out, it’s like all your words are locked in a cage. Say something, don’t leave on that note, it’s terrible, the silence makes your throat clench. You’re not crying.

“I- I didn’t- It just slipped-”

And it’s done.

It’s back.

The warmth floods again and you don’t process anything at first. You bask in the light of Dave’s presence and just lay in it. It feels so calming, so sweet, so loving. Is this what having a matesprit is like, constant reassurance, instant love and caring? It feels so off, trolls don’t normally feel this but it’s so warm.

It takes you a full minute before you realize Dave’s kissing you.

It’s not like you haven’t kissed before, the first time was awkward as all hell, he didn’t know how to kiss you with your sharp teeth poking out and went on a full Dave style rant before you had just moved to shut him up. He ended up cutting his lip, but that was your fault more than his. From then on it was just simple pecks and light touches of kissing. You were okay with that, Dave SEEMED okay with that, but now it felt like a build up. It wasn’t JUST a kiss anymore, it was an explanation, a confession, a….a conversation.

Here was Dave, quiet and reserved Dave, telling you everything you need to know with a kiss. A real kiss. 

You kiss back and that’s when he pulls away. He’s fully on the couch now, his arms close to your legs and holding himself up like the little mermaid. You're still leaning on the corner of the couch, huddled in a blanket pooling at your elbows. His face is flushed and he’s just staring, no explaining, no words come out. You look straight at him.

He inhales sharply and closes his eyes before smiling.

“Nice.”

You sit up straighter and feel your blood start to boil.

“What, that’s it? You’re gonna really kiss me for the first time and all you say is ‘Nice”? Really Strider? Wow what a romantic gesture! Here’s my boyfriend, Dave Strider, OH SO ROMANTICALLY kissing me as FAST AND FURIOUS plays in the background of this romantic evening on Striders CRAPPY couch and my ass falls asleep from how UNCOMFORTABLE these cushions are! No explaining why mister suave Strider here kissed mister Vantas but OKAY!”

Dave laughs loudly, you haven’t heard him laugh like this for awhile, he’s un-protected, out of his element, and he’s laughing. 

You made him laugh.

It’s exhilarating seeing him unfiltered, no cool guy jokes or anything, it’s just you and Dave. He’s smiling and you can see the dimples altering his face, his freckles look more stark against his red face. He’s right in front of you and you can feel his breathing, his fiery eyes look straight at your charcoal eyes, his eyes are creased and you can hear your heartbeat just looking at him.

“Yo, Kitkat!”

“What, Dave, can’t you tell i'm ranting?”

“I love you too.”

And then it’s back. The spark, the warmth, everything. He’s kissing you again, you’ve never felt better. Your hands rest on his shoulders and soon he’s just laying on you as you two kiss. This is it, this is all you’ve ever needed. He’s here, he’s not hiding anything from you, and you can feel his heartbeat, it’s thudding quickly. You feel so happy. It’s a quiet happy, just a domestic bliss and you lightly kiss Dave’s freckles.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you’re very sure you love DAVE STRIDER.

Fuck this is embarrassing but god im a fangirl im so sorry this is so bad agh


End file.
